Vengeance
by starlitgalaxy
Summary: "How dare you," Morgana whispered brokenly, eyes betraying her anguish. A whirlwind of shadows flew, circling her threateningly. "HOW DARE YOU!" / Arthur had made a terrible mistake, and now he must pay the consequences. AU Post-series ficlet. implied!Mergana and BAMF!Morgana


**...Hey.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is most certainly welcome, but I'll just use all of your flames to roast my s'mores :P It's okay to tell me that this is absolute rubbish, but please give me a reason and ways to improve.**

**Also, I'm dedicating this to MonstrousWalnut, if the story is actually worth anything. I've been on this site for a while now, and I've always been experimenting with ideas in my notebook, but she's the one who encouraged me to actually publish them here, so danke to her! *virtual confetti* *gives out maltesers and blue cookies***

**This idea has been plaguing my mind for ages so I *have* to put it down. It is kind of crackish, so please don't expect anything from me :P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, there would've been a Season 6.**

* * *

It had been a perfectly normal day on the training ground - Arthur was mercilessly slashing and stabbing at Merlin, the knights were resting at the sidelines, laughing shamelessly at the manservant's obvious distress, and Merlin was running around holding up his shield, hopelessly stricken by every blow, but joining in the laughter all the same -

Until Morgana stormed in, fixating a cold, hard glare at Arthur. Everyone else backed away, exchanging knowing glances. No one messes with Morgana Pendragon and gets away with it.

Arthur gulped.

"Oh, brother dear," she started in a sickly sweet voice, a venomous smile spreading across her features. "I wonder if you remember what you did in my chambers two days ago,"

Arthur stared in confusion, but his face paled visibly as realization dawned.

"It was an accident, Morgana. I didn't mean -"

"_You didn't mean to?_" her voice was mocking, but her warning undertone sent shivers up his spine. "You sneaked deliberately into my chambers when I went to find Merlin and _you didn't mean to?_"

"Morgana, I can explain –" He knew full well that he was treading on thin ice, and that she would blow up if one wrong thing was said. Which is precisely why he raised his sword by instinct when her glare intensified.

He sent a pleading glance at Merlin, but he merely shrugged, as if to say, "_No can do, prat. This is your fault and I'm not going to clean up after you_." If the almighty Emrys couldn't do anything, then god help him if he was to to come out alive.

"Explain?" she echoed, a bitter laugh escaping her throat. "What is there to explain?" Her breathing was uneven, and she felt the deepening sorrow gnawing at her heart. A choked sob was all it took before she broke down.

Hot, wet tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks, blurring her vision. She was fully aware that she was bawling very ungracefully, but she couldn't care less.

"You killed her in cold blood!" She shrieked. "You killed Gw—"

Morgana choked back a sob at the reminder of her name, emotions surging through her body like wildfire.

"I'm sorry—" Arthur tried.

"How dare you," she whispered brokenly, eyes betraying her anguish. A whirlwind of shadows flew, circling her threateningly. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Cruel satisfaction filled her and she slowly straightened up, regaining her composure – she wouldn't be weak like the little girl they all think she was. She won't be broken down by someone like _him_! Her eyes darkened, and slowly, with almost impossible grace, she strode towards the trembling King of Camelot, who was frantically backing away in fear. Good.

"Morgana, please—"

"_No_," she snarled. Enough was enough and Arthur will pay for what he's done. **"Wace ierli—"***

The unfinished spell was rendered useless, however, when a rippling shield appeared between them and Merlin walked in, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"For the love of Camelot, Morgana, Gwyneth's just a goldfish!"

* * *

***stunning spell**

**Talk about anti-climatic xD**

**Side note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME :D It's literally only one hour away and I can't wait!**


End file.
